The Ultimate Jutsu: The Legacy of Three
by SoulBlazerz
Summary: Naruto performs a technique that is impossible, forbidden even if one could do it, and to top it all, it was lost in time and space. If the world can barely handle one Naruto, does it even stand a chance against three? Pairings Undecided - Rated T for language and violence. Planned to be Epic in length and Story.
1. Chapter 1

"Maaan, I'm tiiireeeed!" Naruto yawned, as he was finally given the chance to lay down in his bed. The day had been tiring, both physically and emotionally. Not to mention the obvious ache in his lower back. _Damn Kakashi, did he really have to do that? GAAAH, It still HUUURTS._

But the day had been a successful one; He was finally an official ninja, had his own team and sensei, and was one step closer to being the Hokage.

_Just watch, all of you. I'll become the greatest Hokage ever known, hell, I'll become the greatest ninja there ever was! Just watch me. Just watch..._

The beast watched as its jailer slowly drifted off to sleep. He had a small amount of admiration for the brat, very small of course, but still there nevertheless. Getting ready to drift off himself, a sudden inspiration took him. He quickly started to calculate, thinking of both the pros and cons of what he was about to do. Finally judging the pros to be superior, he let a small smile creep unto his face.

"**Here Gaki… Let me show you something…"**

* * *

Kakashi was annoyed. He had finally gotten a team to pass, and already one of them had decided to play hookie. His team (minus a certain blond) had just finished weeding what was possibly the largest weed breeding ground in the world. He was seriously thinking that the owner _farmed_ the weeds, considering there wasn't anything else in sight.

If the blond had been here, him and his clones would have sped up the process momentously, drastically reducing the time he had to spend under the blazing sun.

All of this, led to him walking towards Naruto's house with extreme irritation. Most people knew it was smart not to annoy Kakashi, Naruto was about to find out.

Walking up the filthy steps to Naruto's apartment, Kakashi couldn't help but notice the absolute horrid state the entire building was in. Once again, he found himself thinking why exactly the boy was living under these conditions.

He was about to knock on the door, when he felt a sudden flare of chakra. Now this normally wouldn't have meant much, but this chakra had a certain, how would he describe it, _signature_ to it. Immediately his memories went to the attack on his village twelve years ago.

Without wasting any time, he smashed through the door and instantly analyzed the bizarre scene that awaited him.

All of the furniture in the room had been pushed over to the sides. Naruto was in the centre of the room, or rather, in the centre of an extremely large and complicated pattern on the ground. The pattern started from one end of the room and continued until the entire floor was covered. It was drawn in with small, complex brush strokes. Kakashi knew that it was obviously some type of seal, however the entire thing was much more complicated than anything he had seen before.

Blood was dripping from Naruto's hands unto the centre of the seal, the wounds on his hands were self wrought, and a bloodied kunai was on the ground next to the blond.

Naruto himself was shrouded in an Aura of redish-orange chakra. This chakra was rapidly spreading throughout the seal, and it seemed to increase in speed whenever more of Naruto's blood dripped. The blonde's eyes were closed in concentration.

All of this Kakashi analyzed in a few seconds. It took him another five however, to break out of his shock. It was within these few precious moments, that everything went to hell.

Naruto's hands suddenly came together forming his favorite seal: The clone seal.

Kakashi, finally breaking out of his shock, tried to yell: "Naruto! Sto-"

In a guttural and deep voice, deeper than it should have been, Naruto screamed:

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_And slammed both of his hands to the ground.

Instantly there was an explosion that destroyed most of the room. Kakashi was sent flying backwards, and slammed hard into a wall. He saw with a blurry eye as the seal on the ground was rapidly destroyed by the orange chakra, before the entire floor itself started to crack. The roof of the building had been completely blown off.

At the centre where Naruto once stood was a large cloud of black smoke. _Black, not white_. Kakashi immediately noticed. It was slowly dispersing, and with the help of the sun that now shown in through the destroyed wall, Kakashi could make out three figures within the haze. All three were roughly the same height and body structure.

As the smoke cleared out, Naruto was found in the centre, panting. Next to him were two boys, both stark naked, who also looked dazed and confused.

Both boys had similar physical builds to Naruto, but their faces and hair were different. The first boy had dark, wavy hair, that came down to his neck. At first glance, the hair was black, but there were also large dark green streaks running through. The boy's eyes were a shocking bright green. He was physically a little smaller than Naruto.

The second boy was sitting a little straighter, he also didn't seem as dazed. His hair was a dark red that spiked all around his head. This boy's physique was a little larger than Naruto's, in contrast to the first boy. As Kakashi looked at him, he noticed that his eyes were an extremely dark shade of red, rather than black as he had assumed.

"I… I did it…" Naruto exclaimed through short gasps.

Then all of a sudden he jumped to his feet, grabbed both of the boys, and screamed as loud as he could -

"YATTA! I DID IT!"

Kakashi could only stare with his mouth agape (not that you could see it, of course). Finally he stood up himself, and walked slowly towards the group.

_Why do I get the feeling that things are going to be really crazy from now on…?_

* * *

**A/N - (Authors Note)**

**Sooo, this is my first fan fiction I've written, I'm not new to writing itself though.**

**The story really starts to pick up soon, this was more of a prologue than anything really. I plan on a really awesome story, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**

**I think its pretty obvious when my story begins, (timeline wise), but I'll still answer questions.**

**Thanks for reading! And Please Review if you can!**

**(Sorry, just fixing grammer mistakes, man I realize I have a lot of them, really don't like having any. If anyone spots out any more, please don't hesitate to say so.)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Hokage was quickly making his way to a certain blonde's house. He hadn't missed the flare of chakra, and fearing the worst, he had instantly started running towards the source.

_What could have happened… Is the Kyuubi out? Did he take over Naruto? Damn old age, I moved twice as fast when I was young!_

He noticed the smoke rising from the direction of his destination. "Damn!" He whispered and increased his pace. A minute later, he had arrived to find the entire apartment basically destroyed. Without wasting time, he quickly ran to Kakashi, who was walking slowly towards Naruto and two other boys the Hokage didn't recognize. They looked surprisingly similar to the blond, but yet at same time significantly different.

"Kakashi! What happened here?!" He questioned with immediate authority.

Kakashi looked at the Hokage seriously, then replied, "That's what I'm about to find out."

Silently, both of them made their way to the celebrating blond. He was jumping all around the place, hugging the two boys, cheering around them, beside them, above them, he was everywhere. Of course, this celebrating stopped the moment he made eye contact with the Hokage.

Now Naruto was good friends with the old man, but one look at his face, and he could tell that this was serious business.

"Ah… Hey there jiji. Er… Why the serious look? Haha…." Naruto was fidgeting, his hand nervously scratching at the back of his neck.

"Sigh… I'm sure you know exactly why I'm here Naruto. I think you have some serious explaining to do." The Hokage's face was grim.

"Alright alright, we're coming." Naruto replied sullenly. "Oi, you two! Stop acting so confused, let's moooove!"

The two boys behind Naruto were startled, but finally rose off of the ground. It was as they did this, that they both realized their current lack of clothing.

"Eh.. Whoa! I'm naked!" Yelled one of them, the one with red hair, and he hurriedly ran looking for cover. He found a piece of debris and crouched behind it.

The other boy on the other hand had just quickly covered himself and then found a piece of torn clothing to wrap around in.

"Eh, Kakashi, what're you doing here?" The blond asked, as if he had just noticed him.

Kakashi buried his face in his palm, and then calmly replied, "I've been here for a while Naruto… Now, follow us to the Hokage's office, you can explain there. Though before that…" He quickly scanned the ground and after finding two orange jumpsuits that weren't completely devastated, he threw them to the two near-naked boys.

Both of them gave him a nod of thanks, and quickly put the clothes on.

The Hokage watched all of this in silence, and then, without another word, he started walking.

Naruto looked at the other two with matching wardrobes, gave them a shrug, and then started following both Kakashi and the old man.

* * *

The trip was a quiet one. All three of the boys in orange had remained silent. Naruto was lost in thought, now realizing that what he'd just done might have some unexpected consequences. He was thinking about how he could possibly explain, when sadly they arrived to the office.

The old man quickly made his way to his chair, sitting down with a deep sigh. Kakashi just walked towards a corner, staring hard at Naruto.

"All right. Now Naruto… Please start from the beginning." Said the Hokage.

"Hmm, you see, that's the thing. I'm not really sure how to explain this, haha…" Naruto was obviously nervous.

Kakashi straightened himself, "Just start from the beginning Naruto. What were you doing? Why did you use the Kyuubi's chakra, and who the hell are these two?" he nodded towards the two boys trying to make themselves seem as invisible as possible. Of course, considering they were wearing bright orange jumpsuits, this wasn't quite easy.

"Hey!" The boy with red hair yelled, "Mind your language!"

Kakashi just gave the boy an amused look, and then turned back towards Naruto.

With a defeated sigh, Naruto began. "You all know about the kage bunshin no jutsu, right?" After getting some obvious nods from around the room, Naruto continued. "Well, I sorta figured out a really awesome, and in some ways perfected, way to use it."

"Perfected? Have you ever heard of this, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi gave the Hokage a questioning look.

"No… I haven't… Continue Naruto. Where did you get the knowledge for this technique?"

Naruto's face hardened as he continued his explanation. "When I woke up this morning, it just… came to me. I don't really _know_ from where, but even I know that its pretty obvious." As he finished he looked down towards his stomach, then back up at the Hokage. "The technique made two clones, as you can see, but… These clones are kinda different. I don't know exactly how, but you can already tell by the physical differences. Hmm, I'm not too sure about the mental though…"

The red head looked up. "Oi, was that an insult?" He asked accusingly.

Naruto looked behind him, startled. "Wha? Na, of course not… I think?"

"Just continue please." The Hokage interrupted, before a fight could break out.

Naruto looked confused. "Continue? But that was it. That's the entire explanation, haha…"

The Hokage gave another sigh. "So all those things you did, drawing the seal, using the Kyuubi's chakra, you did all that not really knowing what you were doing?" He had been briefed of what Kakashi had seen on the walk over here.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded vigorously. "It was like the information was just planted into my mind. But I knew it was going to be really awesome, so I didn't waste time. Sorry about missing the meeting today sensei…" He gave an apologetic nod to Kakashi.

Kakashi, who was lost in thought himself, just gave a mumbled reply. "Eh what? Don't worry about that." He had forgotten all about his previous irritation.

The room was silent for a moment, until the Hokage said - "I'll look more into this jutsu myself, but Naruto, it is of utmost importance that you realize you can't follow what the Kyuubi plots out for you. It's an evil beast Naruto, the only thing it cares about is escaping."

"I understand…" Naruto lowered his face in guilt.

"As long as you do." The Hokage knew Naruto was a child. Naruto hadn't realized what he had just done might have jeopardized the entire village, but there was very little point in scaring him witless. "Now… Lets talk about the two back there. First off, what makes these clones so special? Besides there somewhat different appearance.

"Hey!" The red head was instantly angry. "Were not clones jiji, Were… different. Watch."

Without warning, the red head punched the boy next to him, the green haired one, right in the face with all of his strength. The poor boy was sent flying across the room, and landed harshly on the wall. Both the Hokage and Kakashi had their eyebrows raised. A clone that wouldn't disperse after an attack like that? Pretty extraordinary, but yet not quite _amazing_.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The boy on the ground screamed, as he charged the red head.

Naruto was instantly between he two of them. "Oi guys, cut it out! Stop fighting with yourselves!"

Both the red head and the green eyed boy looked at Naruto, and then in unison they yelled -"Screw you!" and punched him in the face.

Naruto started rolling on the ground in pain. "GAH! What was that for? That's it, get ready for a dispel!"

He brought himself up, put his hands together, and yelled- "Release!"

An awkward silence followed.

Naruto looked around in confusion. "The hell? I said release! Release! Release, release, release!" He tried again and again to dispel the "clones".

"It won't work buddy." The redhead looked smug. "You can't dispel us cause were not clones. The reason the technique was so complicated and obviously forbidden, is because what you created," He pointed towards himself and nodded at the green eyed boy, "aren't clones. We're people, just like you."

Naruto was stunned. He had _created_ someone? People that would stick by him forever? "So… your like my brothers?" He asked, with a hint of hopefulness.

The redhead shook his head. "Na, we're closer than brothers. We were still made from you, the same memories, and of course similar personalities. Technically, we're the same person."

"Bu, wha, whho, wha, wha…" Naruto was mumbling in confusion.

The other two inhabitants of the room were also secretly shocked beyond words. The Hokage decided that it was time he spoke again. "If what you say is true… "He nodded towards the two boys. "Then I hope you wouldn't mind if we performed a few medical examinations?"

The two boys shook their heads. "We don't mind, Hokage-sama." The one with green hair replied.

As the Hokage started moving towards the hospital, Kakashi spoke up. "If you two aren't really clones, then… do you have names?"

The boys looked startled. Naruto hadn't even thought for a second that they might have names for themselves. He looked expectantly at the two other boys.

"Yeah… Yeah we do." The redhead spoke. It was then, that the names of two of the most influential ninjas in all of history, were revealed.

The redhead spoke first, followed by the green eyed boy.

"The name's Yuu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Akira."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this is the second chapter, again its starting off a little slow, need to explain things and set the plot in motion. There are going to be interesting changes, and while these might be considered OCs, they are, essentially, entirely similar to Naruto. Yuu wasn't lying when he said they were technically the same people.**

**If you have any questions, comments, concerns, please do review! I actually really appreciate constructive criticism, but even something like: "not bad" is welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(Just fixed some grammer, if you find anything else, please don't hesitate to tell me.)  
**

~Soul - Out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This is remarkable…" The Hokage was in the hospital, reading a medical report.

Kakashi, who was standing next to him, looked curiously at the sheets of paper.

Both of them were standing in the office of the head doctor. The doctor himself was watching the Hokage with excitement. This was beyond anything medicine, or science in general, had ever seen. To _create _someone? It was just too good to be true. _Imagine what I could do with just a few experiments on the boys… _The doctor thought, _I doubt many would care, considering who they were made off of._

"Hokage-sama," The doctor finally spoke up. "There are still quite a few tests I need to do. I mean this was just a basic medical exam, there is still a bit more before we are fully confirmed of our findings." His voice was quivering with excitement.

The Hokage looked at the Doctor with hidden disgust. He knew perfectly well why the doctor wanted to conduct more "tests". "I'm sorry Doctor, but this is more than sufficient. The boys will be leaving with Naruto."

"But, but-"

"Be mindful of who your talking to, _Doctor_." Instantly the man in white was quiet and sat back down.

"Now Kakashi, lets go share the good news."

Kakashi was deep in thought as they walked to the room Naruto was in, he had just finished scanning the report. _They really aren't clones… A skeletal structure, all of the inner organs and obviously a brain. The amount of chakra they contain is massive as well. There's nothing to even hint that they aren't born normally..._

"You eat the food!"

"Are you kidding? It tastes horrible!"

"Guys, how about both of you just finish it fast, that way the taste doesn't stay for as long."

The two original voices chorused, "You eat it _fast_ then!"

Sounds of struggle became louder as The Hokage and Kakashi neared the room. Before long there were a couple nurses rushing in, more sound of struggle, a girlish scream and then quiet.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the Hokage. "Well… They certainly get along."

Both of them walked in the room. Naruto was being dragged unto a bed by Yuu and Akira, he seemed unconscious. Next to them were two nurses with stern faces, one of them holding an empty needle. As the Hokage entered the room, they looked at him with pleading eyes. "Hokage-sama! Please, help keep them under control. This is the third time I've had to knock out Naruto, but he just gets up so fast…" One of the nurses shuddered.

"ARRGHGH" Naruto was back on his feet in a flash. "You didn't have to NEEDLE me!"

Akira and Yuu just looked at him with amusement, before turning towards the Hokage.

"Excuse us for our rudeness, Hokage-sama." Akira was all business the moment he spotted the two men.

"Oii, jiji, when do we get to leeaave?" Yuu was obviously bored.

The Hokage just smiled at them. _They really are similar to Naruto._ "Right now, actually. Pack your stuff, we're walking back to the tower."

"YATTA!" Naruto practically touched the ceiling. "I HATE hospitals." He glared at the nurses.

* * *

They were outside, walking towards the Hokage's office, when Naruto asked, "Hey, jiji, can I ask a favor?" He had an innocent look on his face, instantly revealing that he was planning something.

"Go ahead Naruto." The Hokage was curious, Naruto usually didn't ask things of him.

"You know how my house was destroyed?" As he said this, he stared at both Yuu and Akira, as if it was their fault. "And considering the house was originally only for one person, but now there are two more…" He stared at them again.

Yuu, looking mad, said "Hey, you litt-" A sharp poke to the ribs interrupted him. He sent a death glare at Akira, who had caught on to what Naruto was doing. Akira stared back at Yuu with a "_just stay quiet"_ look.

"Where are you going with this, Naruto?" The Hokage smiled to himself. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was about to ask.

"I wanted to ask for a bigger house, cause like there are more people, and my old one blew up, and I don't have furniture, and-" He stopped to take a quick breath when the Hokage interrupted him, "Sure Naruto. We'll discuss the details in my office."

"Oh, but like I really need a new house, and-" Naruto stopped, just realizing that the Hokage had agreed with him.

Kakashi counted down in his head, _Three, two, one…_

"YATTA!"

* * *

"Considering that your both _technically_ Naruto, I'm registering both of you as Yuu Uzumaki and Akira Uzumaki, genin of Konoha."

The Hokage was behind his desk, in front of the three boys. Kakashi was once again standing in his favorite corner.

Yuu and Akira were ecstatic. _Were both ninja now… _Their thoughts echoed each other.

"Moving along, I've already made the arrangements, here take this Naruto." He handed Naruto a small envelope. "Written on that is the new address, and inside is the key."

"YATT-"

"I'm not done yet, Naruto."

"Oh." Naruto reluctantly calmed down.

"There's also the matter of where to place you two…" He looked thoughtfully at Akira and Yuu. "Considering your both a part of Naruto, and he already has a team…" he gave Kakashi a wicked smile.

Kakashi's eyes widened. _He wouldn't…_

"I've decided to place both of you on Team 7." He said with finality.

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious." Kakashi looked as if someone had just burned his precious "book".

"Its already decided, Kakashi, I'm sure you'll work something out." The Hokage's voice had a tint of amusement.

"Yes… Hokage-sama." Kakashi gave a defeated sigh.

"Now…" The Hokage looked towards the three boys. All of whom looked back at him expectantly.

"Both Akira and Yuu are officially a part of Team 7!"

* * *

The three… siblings(?) Were walking towards their new house, when Akira suddenly had a thought. "Hey guys, the Hokage-sama gave us some money, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, as cool as your jumpsuit is Naruto, it really doesn't suit me." Both Akira and Yuu were still wearing the same ripped and battered jumpsuits Kakashi had first given them.

"Actually, yeah! What the hell, this thing sucks! It's all ripped up and crap too." As usual, Yuu held nothing back.

Naruto gave him a death glare. "Fine, fine. Here, I know this one clothing shop that actually sold me stuff. I think the owner moved in after the attack or something."

Before long, all of them were in the shop, staring at awe at the sheer amount of clothes. Naruto walked up to the empty counter. "Heeey! Old man, you have some customers here!"

"Ah, Naruto!" A young girl's voice called out. "Gimmie a sec." The trio waited a few moments, then a teenage girl with long dark hair popped up at the counter. "What can I help you with today?" She caught sight of the two in the back. "Eh? Naruto, you didn't tell me you had brothers."

"Gah, is it that obvious?" Yuu said.

"I'm sure the fact that all three of us are wearing matching clothes had to do with something." Akira, as always, the voice of reason.

"Oh yeah. Then the hell are we waiting for? Oi girlie, were here for some _actual_ clothes." He was staring with disgust at the orange.

"Yeah… I guess you could say were related." Naruto sighed. "And her name is Natsume!"

Natsume just gave an amused smile, then motioned for the three to follow her. "Now lets see… We need something to compliment the red hair and eyes…" After thinking for a few minutes, she grabbed a few select clothes, gave them to Yuu, and then stuffed him in a changing room. "Now, while he sorts that out, lets work on Green-eyes here."

"Ah, something actually befitting of a ninja, if you would please." Akira requested.

"Of course!" Natsume sounded offended. "Don't judge me here based on this little "I don't care! Gimmie something orange!" I'm still telling you Naruto, blue would look soo nice!"

"No!"

"Fine. Here, let me think for a minute."

Before long Akira too was in the changing room, while Naruto and Natsume were waiting outside.

"What the hell! How do you put this on?!"

"Sigh… Its common sense Yuu."

"Screw you! I bet you don't know how to put it on either!"

"… Damn."

"Ha, told you."

It took almost 10 minutes, but finally the two emerged from their rooms. Naruto had to admit, Natsume really knew what she was doing.

Yuu was wearing black cargo pants, with a design of a dragon drawn all the way around. His shoes were a dark red and they melded in perfectly with his black socks and pants. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt, above which was a black jacket with dark red lining. The design of the dragon continued perfectly from the pants, made its way up and around his jacket, until finally it stopped as it coiled around a spiral, the same one Naruto had, on the back of Yuu's jacket. Finally, he had a pair of black, fingerless gloves on.

Akira, on the other hand, was dressed somewhat more elegantly. He had on a simple pair of black pants, on top of which was a long, dark green, full-sleeve shirt. His shoes were also back, with hints of green lining, followed up again with dark socks. Over this entire ensemble, he had on a large, flowing green robe. The robe was a dark shade of green, and had various pictures relating to both the sunset and sunrise. The stars and the moon could also be seen as the robe twisted and turned. At its back, where a sun should have been depicting a sunset, it was replaced with another spiral symbol. Overall, it looked comfortable and easy to move in.

"Damn… This looks really awesome." They both said in unison.

"Holy crap Natsume, how did you know it'd work so well?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Never underestimate me Naruto! Now, do _you_ want to give it a try?" She asked deviously.

"NEVER!"

"Fine, fine. Here, come to the counter, I'll pick out some extra sets as well."

* * *

After purchasing some ninja supplies, the trio were standing in front of their new house. The house itself wasn't massive, but it was much bigger than the apartment building Naruto had had before. Its condition was also incomparable.

"What are we waiting for?" Naruto broke the moment of awe. "Let's go in!"

With a quick look at each other, the two followed the hyperactive blond into their new home.

The house was modest. It had a living area connected to a kitchen, and a hallway that ended in three separate rooms. There were two bathrooms, one in the hallway, and one connected to the living area.

"This is awesome!" Naruto screamed. The other two could only nod in agreement.

After they were finished up packing, which basically consisted of storing a few sets of clothes, and shelving tons of instant noodles, the trio were sitting on the ground, looking at each other.

"I was thinking…" Naruto started.

"Wait what? You were _thinking_?!" Yuu stifled a laugh.

"Oi, shut up, I'm being serious here." After making sure he wouldn't interrupt again, Naruto continued. "We're basically a team on our own here, considering we have three people. So I was wondering… Maybe we should start planning on how to work as a team? Maybe deciding roles, and super awesome team moves?."

Akira had seen where Naruto was going with this. "Yeah, it does make a lot of sense. Right now, other than you Naruto, we don't really know our strengths and weaknesses."

"Alright alright, but what do you suppose we do?" Yuu looked serious for once.

"I'm not sure, lets try something tomorrow." Naruto got up with a yawn. "Tomorrow is our first team meeting… Lets give it our all!" All three nodded at each other in determination, then went to their separate rooms with the same thought.

_Lets show them what we're made of._

* * *

**A/N_  
_**

**Well, this is the third chapter up. Again, sorry for things going so slow, its just taking a while setting everything up. I can guarantee that things will pick up drastically. **

**Once again, thanks for reading, and if you can, please just send a short review! Its really encouraging to writers when they know they have people willing to spend a small amount of time doing things like this.**

**(again, just fixing some grammer, if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out, even as a guest review.)  
**

**~Soul, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Were going to be late!"

"Hurry up then!"

"_You _hurry up!"

Akira just sighed to himself as he slowly got ready for their first team meeting. His two brothers insisted on fighting on every little thing, of course ignoring the fact that he usually joined them. "Guys, I'm going to leave without you."

Yuu, who was on top of Naruto, looked up at Akira and gave a slow nod. "Fine fine, but Naruto, that's four times today I've won."

Naruto also picked himself up and grabbed a glass of juice. "It isn't fair, your bigger than me."

"Excuses, excuses."

Finally the three of them were walking towards the bridge where their team was told to meet. There were having an argument… again.

"Listen guys. I _created_ you two, so how does it not make sense that _I _walk in the middle?" Naruto calmly explained to the two fuming next to him. "Say for example, that this entire universe was actually some random person's creation. And that everything was actually like a book or comic…"

"Where are you going with this?" Yuu asked.

"Then _I_ would be the main character! Duh!" Naruto finished with a triumphant look.

"Yeah okay, and then next you'll tell me that you'll be taught how to summon toads from some random, perverted guy, with long white hair." Yuu said sarcastically.

Naruto and Akira gave him a weird look.

"What? Can't a guy joke?" He asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Sigh, so why would you be in the middle, "Mr. All Knowing"?" Akira added mockingly.

"Because I'm the biggest!"

"Wha…?" Naruto looked confused.

"Look!" Yuu then stood right next to Naruto and demonstrated how he was taller than him.

"Oi! That's like, half an inch!"

"But I have more muscles too."

Akira just looked at the two bickering in amusement, until he decided that it was time he made _his _claim. "Look guys, both your reasoning's are stupid." Naruto and Yuu glared back at him in anger. "You're no "main character" Naruto and Yuu, so what if your slightly larger? That makes like no difference." Akira's tone was matter of fact.

"Then why do you think _you_ should be in the middle?" Naruto eyed Akira suspiciously.

"Well, that's obvious." Akira looked smug. "The person who looks the coolest should be in the middle, and well, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't think either of you can compare with this awesome cloak." For added measure he waved the bottom of his attire. Naruto and Yuu stared at his cloak drifting with obvious envy.

"S-So what? Its not like anyone cool ever wears a cloak." Yuu was pulling at straws trying to bring down Akira's confidence.

"On the contrary, there is just one insy little person that wore one."

Naruto looked dubious. "Who?"

Akira smirked at him and Yuu. "The Yondaime."

"LIES!" They both yelled at him.

"How do you know?" Yuu asked.

"Cause, I read it in "The Kage's of Konoha". It was a little old, but it made do. … … Why are you guys staring at me like that?!"

Both Naruto and Yuu had frozen with the mention of the word "read". Finally, Naruto broke the silence.

"What do you mean you "read"? You're not talking about like actually _reading_ right? Like something that has more words than pictures?" His tone was one of absolute disbelief.

"Ye-yeah, so what?" Akira asked nervously.

Yuu continued staring at him in shock. "Dude, that's just.. like it's.. It's just no."

"Where'd you get the book from anyway?" Naruto asked.

Akira looked surprised at the question. He hesitated for a moment, then replied. "It was in one of the shelves at our house…" After seeing Naruto share a quick nod with Yuu, Akira quickly spoke up again. "Hey! Don't even think about touching them! There's some good material there!"

"Fine fine, _we_ won't touch them, will we Naruto?" Yuu nodded towards the blonde. He just smiled back in response.

Akira stared at the duo with suspicion as they neared the meeting grounds.

* * *

_What is taking them so long!_ Sakura thought furiously. _Is Naruto even coming? And what gives Kakashi the right to be two hours late?!_

Sasuke could sense the anger radiating off of the young kunoichi, but even though he was also irritated at his teacher, he decided to remain relaxed on a tree branch.

Sakura continued pacing next to the bridge, waiting for one of the two late comers to arrive.

Finally, she could hear someone coming from the direction of the bridge. _Wait, that sounds like more than one person…_

It wasn't long before she could hear the voices.

"Didn't we already decide I would be in the middle?"

"When did we do that? Don't make up crap!"

"You calling me a liar?"

"So what if I am?"

"You little-"

Sounds of scuffling could be heard, until eventually three figures could be seen walking towards the bridge.

Naruto was in the centre, arguing with a dark haired boy walking next to him. Accompanying the both of them was someone who seriously digged the colour green.

As they got closer, Sakura couldn't help noticing that the two boys next to Naruto looked suprisngly attractive.

_No! Sasuke is the only one for me! BEGONE EVIL THOUGHTS!_

"Ummm, Sakura-chan, you okay?" Sakura quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

Naruto and the two boys were staring at her awkardly. _Oh my god, I didn't say anything outloud did I? Play it cool Sakura, these guys are hanging out with Naruto, they must be dorks. _It wasn't until a few moments later did a small thought creep in. _But… Wouldn't that make you a dork too- BEGONE EVIL THOUGHTS!_

Naruto, who had decided Sakura was just having an off day, decided to introduce his two brothers.

"Oi, Dweeb, who're the two walking colours next to you?" Sasuke interrupted Naruto just as he was about to speak. He then also inwardly chuckled at his own joke.

Yuu quickly spoke up. "You wanna go, dark haired emo!" _That rhymed. I am awesome._

Sasuke quickly scowled. This wasn't too difficult, considering he was scowling anyway.

Naruto took this chance to speak. "As I was about to say, Sakura, Sasuke. Meet Yuu," He pointed towards the redhead, "And Akira," He pointed towards the cloaked boy. "Long story short, I did a really super awesome Jutsu, which was forbidden by the way, and made myself two brothers." Naruto finished happily.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto with their mouths agape. (Well, Sakura did, Sasuke just dropped his scowl.)

"Wa-wait, wh-what do you mean?" Sakura finally mumbled.

"Ehh… I dunno really. The important part is that they're all a part of Team 7 now!"

Once again, the other two members of team 7 were dumbfounded.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Sakura looked hysteric. "We can't have a team of five genins! Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke quickly broke out of his shock. "Yeah, who told you they're on our team Naruto?"

"The jiji!" Naruto said.

_Jiji? _Both Sakura and Sasuke looked lost.

Akira just sighed and then spoke up. "He means the Hokage-sama himself. I know it might be a bit unbelievable, but Naruto is telling the truth."

"No!" Sakura all but screamed. "You're lying! All of you!"

"Unfortunately… They're not." A small voice said, right behind Sakura, who jumped and quickly looked behind her.

Kakashi was looking as laid back as always and if Sakura wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn she saw _actual_ tiredness from their lazy sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean!" She had forgotten all bout accusing him for being late.

"Well…" Kakashi turned his head in thought. "Long story short, Naruto did an extremely irritating and annoying (yes Sakura, I know they both mean the same thing,) jutsu, which was forbidden by the way, and he made two more menaces Konoha will have to face."

Sakura looked lost for a while. Kakashi counted down in his head. _3, 2, 1…_

"THAT DOESN"T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!"

Kakashi looked at her in amusement. "Listen, the entire thing is basically an S-class secret anyway, so all you guys need to know is that those two will be part of our team from now on. You should be happy, really, now that we have two more members, our team is stronger than ever."

Sasuke scoffed. "If they were really made by the dope, then what difference are three dopes going to make?"

Yuu was about to reply with some choice words when Akira cut him off. "If you don't think having us two will make a difference… Then how about we try it out?"

Naruto quickly caught on. "Yeah, us three versus you, right here, right now."

Sasuke looked amused. "That's fine by me, it's been a while since I've smashed your face in anyway." He gave a look at their sensei.

Kakashi thought for a quick moment, and then decided. _I've been curious about Yuu and Akira's combat potential for a while. Let's see how this plays out._ "It's fine by me, just try not to beat up each other too bad, we have a whole lot of weeding to do after this."

* * *

**AN-**

**Sorry for the massive delay, and this somewhat filler chapter. I'm trying to make things as in character as possible, and well... that's taking a while.  
**

**First taste of combat next chapter, look forward to it!  
**

**I haven't edited this chapter yet, so please do inform me of my mistakes, and if you like it, please review! It really does help me in writing faster.  
**

**~Soul - Out  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER -  
**

**Naruto and it's characters do not belong to me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sakura watched with interest as the four boys positioned themselves for the upcoming fight. Surprisingly, she was feeling apprehensive. _Why am I so nervous! Obviously Sasuke is just going to beat the crap out of all of them... Right?_

Kakashi positioned himself in-between the two fighting parties. Naruto, Yuu, and Akira were standing next to each other, while around twenty feet away Sasuke was looking nonchalantly at them.

"Now I want to make sure you understand that this is just a spar." Kakashi explained, "No killing, maiming, or seriously hurting your opponent. Is that clear?" After getting a nod from the three boys, and a grunt from Sasuke, Kakashi finished, "Then… Begin!"

As soon as Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the Uzumaki trio charged head first at Sasuke, who finally stepped into his fighting form. _Both of them are following his suicidal charge, heh, they're no different after all. This is going to be too easy. _

Just as the three were about to reach Sasuke, Naruto yelled, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" and instantly the fighters were absorbed into a thick cloud, until finally, first contact was made. As the clouds dispersed, three Naruto's engaged Sasuke, while both Yuu and Akira were out of sight.

The first Naruto made for a sharp jab to Sasuke's face, but was quickly countered and dispelled. At the same time, the other two went for a low attack towards Sasuke's legs. Sasuke saw the attack coming, jumped, and destroyed both clones with one wide kick. As the smoke was clearing, three more Naruto's came from behind screaming. Sasuke easily heard them coming, side stepped to the right, and threw three quick kunai to dispel all three clones.

Naruto, Yuu, and Akira were deep in conversation as they watched the fight from a nearby bush.

"Naruto… This clearly isn't working. I mean, you literally scream _before_ you even get to him. How easy do you want to make it?" Akira was analyzing the battle ahead.

"He's obviously better than us at Taijutsu, there's no question about it. But, he isn't too strong physically." Yuu was noticing the strength Sasuke used in each of his attacks.

"Look guys, my clones are honorably giving their lives for this, so lets please get it moving. Not to mention, it's not like any of us know any Ninjutsu yet anyway. All we have is Taijutsu, so we need to use it. " Surprisingly, Naruto was showing intelligent battle awareness.

"We have one major advantage, which is that we have three solid bodies against only one of his. I say we all attack at once, while throwing clones out every once in a while." Akira finalized the plan, and after getting two quick nods, all three of the boys entered the fray.

Sasuke had realized that the three were just buying time, but he was content with punching clone after clone of Naruto. It really was a great stress reliever. Not to mention, regardless of how much time they had, they would never be able to actually _beat_ him in a fight, so it didn't worry him in the slightest.

After finishing off the final two clones, it was obvious that more were not on their way. As the smoke cleared, Sasuke was surrounded on three sides by Naruto, Yuu, and Akira. After giving each other quick nods, all three of the boys charged head on. Sasuke quickly positioned himself against a tree, and waited for the first boy to get to him. Yuu arrived first and fired a few quick punches.

Sasuke was taken aback at the speed of the punches, which was significantly faster than Naruto's, and was almost hit by a few of them as he weaved back and forth. Just as another punch was about to hit him, Sasuke lashed out with a quick counter and hit Yuu hard in the stomach. Expecting Yuu to fall, Sasuke looked towards Naruto instead, who was almost in range. Sasuke was about to dodge a predictable punch from the blonde when he was suddenly hit full force on his face. The punch made Sasuke fly a few feet, until he readjusted himself and landed smoothly. _The hell was that! _

"Maybe you should make sure an opponent is actually down before you look away… Teme." Yuu smirked, looking smugly at Sasuke.

_I underestimated him… Clearly he's stronger than Naruto. I need to be car-_ Sasuke was almost hit again as Akira threw a quick punch from behind, but dodged it moments before it hit. _I didn't even notice him!_

"Still think this is going to be a cakewalk, Teme?" Naruto said, while preparing to charge again.

Sasuke, who was engaged in a battle with Akira, replied by dodging Akira's kick, and returning his own right into Akira's stomach. The green eyed boy got his guard up in time, but was still blown away by the sheer force behind the blow.

"A little help here guys!" Akira called, while picking himself up from the ground.

The three boys surrounded Sasuke again, this time within fighting distance.

Kakashi was watching the fight from atop a nearby tree. He was honestly surprised. He didn't think the slight physique difference in Yuu would lead to such a large jump in strength and speed. Akira could also mask his presence very well. _But Akira is frail compared to the two, and at this point I'm sure Sasuke has figured that. Let's see how this plays out. _

The three rushed to Sasuke from different sides, and the moment they were about to make contact, Naruto, Yuu, and Akira all screamed, "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**". To say both Sasuke and Kakashi were surprised would be an understatement. Instantly the field was filled with smoke and the sounds of battle. The five Naruto's reached Sasuke first and had him occupied as three more Yuu's came from behind. Sasuke, judging the three Yuu clones to be the greater threat, jumped ahead of the clones so that they were blocking each other.

Akira had anticipated this so him and his clone were waiting behind Sasuke as he landed. They quickly lashed out with a series of kicks and punches, all of which were dodged by Sasuke, who had been looking out for Akira as he was landing. _I need to take out the weakest link, and fast, before the rest of them join._ Without warning, Sasuke rushed to Akira and his clone, destroyed his clone with one quick punch, and kicked Akira in the stomach with all of his strength. Akira, who hadn't had time to put up his guard, went flying a few feet and landed heavily against a nearby tree, dazed.

Yuu and Naruto charged with increased energy, both them and their clones landed clean hits on Sasuke as he was recovering from his kick. Half a second later Naruto yelled in pain while Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by a log roughly his size. "My leg! That HURT!"

"Naruto! Focus!" Yuu ordered, as a Naruto clone dispelled due to the pain. "Where did he go?" Both Yuu and Naruto were looking around franticly, until they heard:

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"

"Crap! Disperse!" Yuu yelled desperately, as a giant fireball came rushing towards them from the nearby trees.

The fireball engulfed Yuu, Naruto, and all of their clones, then after a few seconds faded.

Naruto and Yuu had barely been able to dodge the ball, while their clones hadn't been so lucky. The two quickly jumped back to Akira, who was just now picking himself off of the ground.

"Yes! Go Sasuke, you can stop going easy on them now!" Sakura yelled from the sidelines, delusional as always.

Sasuke emerged from the trees with a smirk on his face. _Stop going easy? I've been going all out from the very beginning._

"All right guys, this is it, our last attempt." Akira said painfully, holding unto his stomach. "Listen, I have a plan…"

Sasuke watched with interest as the green haired boy whispered something to the other two. _What are they planning… But I can't afford to draw this out. As sad as it sounds, Naruto can keep going longer than I can. _

"Lets finish this!" Naruto yelled, as he, Yuu, and Akira charged across the field towards Sasuke. The three of them made contact at the same time, and a flurry of blows was quickly exchanged. Sasuke dodged all of them, but his counters were stopped by well timed blows from the remaining two. He was given no breathing room, as each punch, kick and elbow was chained instantly with more. Sasuke hated to admit it, but the three had perfect coordination and timing. Almost as if they could read each other's minds.

_I need to find an opening, and take out Akira fast. Then I can deal with the other two._

Sasuke was focusing solely on the blows coming his way, and before long he found what he was looking for. As a kick aimed at his chest came towards him, instead of dodging he grabbed the leg. Akira gave a surprised grunt as Sasuke countered with a fast punch straight towards his head. The green eyed boy barely dodged by ducking out of the way, and freeing his leg in the process. Sasuke knew his punch had been dodged, and was about to pull it back when his fist made contact with something. Surprise was on Sasuke's face as Akira roiled back in pain, even though Sasuke's fist had hit the air above Akira's head.

_What the hell? _ Sasuke had no time to ponder as another kick, this time aimed for his legs, came rushing at him from the right. He didn't have time to completely dodge Yuu's kick, and braced for the impact when the tip of Yuu's foot went right through Sasuke's leg, almost like a ghost. _Seriously, what the hell is going on! _Frustrated, Sasuke threw a hard punch straight at Akira, who was still recovering from the previous blow. It was only when Akira suddenly straightened his posture and quickly grabbed the fist, did Sasuke realize what was happening.

_Akira would never have been able to catch that! Unles- _Without warning, Sasuke was punched hard in the face and sent flying towards Naruto, who had moved and positioned himself behind Sasuke. When the dark haired boy got close to the blonde, Naruto quickly kicked Sasuke to the ground, took out a kunai, and put it towards his neck.

Sasuke, knowing Naruto would never have the guts to actually kill him, was about to counter attack until Kakashi appeared right next to him.

"Fight's over! Naruto, Yuu, and Akira win!" Kakashi declared, he looked towards Sasuke, who was furious. "The fight ended the moment he put the kunai to your throat Sasuke, don't forget that this was a spar." Kakashi then walked towards the celebrating blonde.

_I… lost? Me, to that dweeb? You're joking, right? _Sasuke continued to lay on the ground in shock, as Naruto was hugging both Akira and Yuu while shouting, "WE DID IT! WE BEAT THE TEME! RAMEN ON ME!" Akira and Yuu were smiling confidently, and joined in the group hug.

"Sasuke, don't worry!" Sakura was walking towards the Uchiha. "We all know you went easy on them, I mean if you were really seri-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, and quickly picked himself off of the ground and walked towards Kakashi, while ignoring a shell shocked kunoichi.

"Huddle in guys." Kakashi ordered, after separating the hyperactive blond from his hug. He looked at the three Uzumaki's, and gave them an approving look. "You guys did good. Amazing even, much better than I had thought you would do." He looked towards Sasuke. "Considering it was a three on one, you should also be praised. I assume you realize now what they did at the end?" Sasuke replied with a grunt.

"Sensei, what did they do? I could have sworn I saw Yuu's leg go _through_ Sasuke. Was that some sort of new Jutsu?" Sakura had finally broken out of her shock and asked about something she was truly curious about. After all, she could always blame Naruto for making Sasuke mad. _I'm sure he didn't really mean to yell at me._

Kakashi turned his gaze towards Sakura. "I'm surprised you didn't pick it up Sakura, being so good with Genjutsu as you are. Akira thought to use one of the most basic jutsu, which usually doesn't have much battle use, as an ingenious tactic." Akira shuffled his feet in nervousness. It wasn't everyday that you were complimented by Kakashi.

"During the final rush, while Sasuke was distracted with all the attacks they were throwing out, Akira and Yuu performed a simple Henge jutsu." Kakashi continued. Sakura looked confused for a moment longer, then understanding crept along her face. "Akira made an illusion around him so that he looked like Yuu, while Yuu did the same but for Akira. Akira had realized that Sasuke was trying to pick him off early, so when Sasuke went in to finish off Akira, he realized too late that who he was trying to hit wasn't actually Akira, but Yuu instead."

This time Yuu shuffled his feet, while Naruto looked up in triumph. Kakashi was now looking at all five of them. "Yuu is physically stronger than Akira, so he was able to intercept a blow Akira could not have, and quickly countered, where Naruto was waiting for the finish. This strategy would only have worked once, as it is easy to differentiate between an actual person and just an illusion. If the fight had played out longer, Sasuke would have realized."

"Yeah but, we still won. Sooooo… IN YOUR FACE TEME. DON'T MESS WITH-"

Naruto was interrupted by a sharp smack to the head. Once the blonde was quiet, Kakashi continued, "Now, I hope you four saved a lot of energy, you're going to be running around catching a cat soon."

Naruto and Yuu scoffed. "A cat?" Naruto said, "That'll be a piece of cake."

"Yeah," Yuu joined in, "I mean, how hard could catching one little kitty be?"

Kakashi just gave them a devious smile, and started walking towards the Hokage's office. _Those two have so much potential… This is going to be a lot of work._

* * *

**A.N.**_  
_

**Sorry for the delay guys, but this seen took a surprisingly long time to write. Also, in answer to a flaming review, Akira and Yuu are not the same people as Naruto. They each have their own character traits and changes in personalities, while sharing things with each other and Naruto. Also, the dragon on the clothing is meant as a visual plus, and not meant as a completely practicle shinobi. This is a piece of fiction, and if things really were "realistic" most fights in the show would end instantly and gruesomely.  
**

**Please review if you liked it, as honestly the major reason I wrote again was a random story follow, months after I had last updated. Inspiration always helps, regardless of how small.  
**

**Thanks again!  
**

**Soul ~ Out.  
**


End file.
